Thirteensitting
by RainboIsland
Summary: There's a make'a'wish convention on Saturday and Cuddy needs Thirteen at her best. Scared she may pull the no sex card on him House needs someone to "Thirteensit." But who? Cameron being the good ex-duckling obliges. Now what could go wrong?
1. The Night

**A/N** This is me attempting Camteen (or is it Cadley?) So be aware of any OOC-ness, this is my first time venturing into the House fandom other than little blips in my notebook at school.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned House, Cameron would still be one the show. As would Thirteen, along with an imaginary treatment for Huntington's which makes you all better. Plus Cuddy, and House would still be together, and pretty much it wouldn't suck like it's beginning to.

"So do you want me to clear your desk, or are you gonna do it? I got this nifty cane, just one-" House started as he walked into Cuddy's office. Holding his cane up in a small swinging motion.

"House, I did not call you up here to have sex on my desk." Cuddy said not even sparing a glance on her idiot boyfriend.

"Then I'll be going if you don't mind, nothing else that goes on in this office really amuses me. Wait! Were you gonna strip?"

The dean of medicine finally looked up at House not amused with his antics. "No I need to talk to you," House rose his eyebrows, "about your team." She added.

"If you want to fire one fire the dark one." He threw over his shoulder as he restarted towards the door.

"There's a convention for make'a'wish tomorrow, and I want you, and your team to come. Now I am above the nurses gossip, but I have heard of Doctor Hadley's nighttime activities and-"

House cut across her with "I have a _Doctor Hadley_ on my team?"

"Thirteen." Cuddy said with an _are you serious?_ Look.

"Now. As I was saying, I need _Thirteen _at her best. I don't care how you do it, as long as you get it done."

"Will I get rewarded if I achieve this mammoth goal?" House asked with a look of mock-innocence on his face.

"No. But you will be punished if you don't." Cuddy had known House to long, she knew rewards never worked, only punishment.

XxXxXxX

Allison Cameron had been diligently working on her charting for at least an hour. Slipping into a kind of homework mind state when a cane was brought roughly down next to the file she was working on. She jumped, then slowly looked up over the tops of her glasses at the owner of the walking aid.

"What do you want House? I'm kind of busy, running a department and all, you know what that's like right?" She tapped her pen on the desk rhythmically, just wanting to get done to go home to her empty apartment and watch this week's episode of The L Word.

"I need a babysitter." He stated twirling his cane.

"For who? Why are you asking me?" The blonde was now genuinely curious.

"Thirteen, you seemed most likely to say yes." He slammed the butt of his cane down and swirled around, to see Cameron's reaction.

"Why do you want me to _babysit_ Thirteen, she's an adult." Cameron replied rolling her eyes. While actually considering the possibilities.

"There's this special thing for dying kids tomorrow, and Cuddy says that if thirty-one's hungover or suffering from the after affects of drugs or a one night stand. Then she'll pull the no sex card. So I need someone to make sure she doesn't go partying tonight..." at the ER heads lack of response he added, "I'll pay you."

"How much?" Cameron asked, although she wasn't really motivated by the pay. She saw the chance to get to know the mysterious young doctor, and couldn't help but take an interest.

After much debating House settled on two hundred, if she got the job done well. He left complaining that he could get a cheap hooker to do it for that price. As he left he added quietly, but just loud enough to be heard. "But with that hair, you could be a cheap hooker."

XxXxXxX

Thirteen shook out her hair and gave herself a once over in the full length mirror, and smiled pleased with her appearance. She swept up her car keys and shoved her wallet into her back pocket. A small smile still on her lips as she opened the door pulling her jacket on. The content smile fell when she saw the woman on the other side of her threshold.

"Doctor Cameron?" She questioned, looking the blonde doctor up and down. They had a growing acquaintanceship that was slowly evolving into a work place friendship. But Thirteen couldn't remember saying or doing anything that would lead the other doctor to come to her apartment.

"Did you get the e-mail about make'a'wish?" The ER head asked looked exceedingly uncomfortable, which for some unknown reason made Thirteen feel guilty.

"Yeah..., but why...?" She beat down a wild thought of Cameron actually wanting to spend time with her. "House sent you?" The brunette suddenly came to the conclusion.

"Not really, I just, I-" she looked up from her shoes into Thirteen's eyes. Those eyes. Oh god she could get lost in them. "Yeah..," she trailed off.

"Well thanks, but I can take care of myself." Thirteen let the sarcasm leak into her tone, feeling somewhat smitten. "I'm a big girl." She added with a flourish to her very 'big girl' body. Which Allison found herself taking in before she realized it.

"So are you going to be the responsible big girl, and stay home tonight, and go to the make'a'wish convention tomorrow?" Allison asked, as she watched Thirteen close and lock her door behind her.

"No. I'll do the adult and responsible thing, and go out and be an adult tonight, and get there by nine." She whipped around as Allison had started following her closely down the hallway. Very much in her personnel space. The sudden stop caught the ER head off guard and she ended stumbling into Thirteen's chest.

The brunette's arms were instinctively wrapping around Cameron to steady them before she knew it. While the shorter doctor's hands went to Remy's hips which were conveniently at wrist level. The quick moment of unsteadiness ended, and both woman grudgingly pulled away. Thirteen's hands still resting on Cameron's biceps, making sure she had solid footing.

But really not wanting to lose the physical contact. There was this involuntary draw to her. No, no. She let go of the soft leather of Allison's jacket.

"Sorry," Thirteen stumbled over the word, as it fell out of her mouth without asking permission of her brain.

"No it's my fault," Allison said, drawing back. Not wanting this spell that Thirteen cast over her to stop her on her mission. Oh god, no she did not just think that. Thirteen does not cast a spell over her.

"Well then I'll be going." Remy stated turning on her heel, and leaving Cameron attempting to sort out her jumbled thoughts for a moment. Before she snapped out of it and bolted after Thirteen into the elevator, back on her mission.

"Then I'll just come with you." The blonde retorted resuming the earlier conversation. As if nothing had happened in between.

"Fine, you can be like my wing-woman, I used to have a wing man in college, then he started taking some of the action. So I ditched him." Thirteen said, that charming smile spreading back across her features. As she shoved her hands into her jeans pockets and leaning against the steel wall of the the elevator.

"I'd be more like that room mate that keeps nagging you about the test in the morning." Allison replied, smirking. As the elevator dinged. Something about Cameron made Thirteen want to stay. Be a good girl. Please her.

Thirteen looked at the numbers on the wall, weighing her options. On one hand, she could go out, and have Cameron there to see her, at her worst. Or she could stay, spend a night with Allison. Get to know the ER head, that she was beginning to grow a crush on.

She let her finger hover over the number of her floor.

"So. If I promise to be a good girl, and stay home, go to bed at a reasonable time. You'll still babysit me?" The door's were closing when she asked, and she looked back at Allison who had been quiet this whole time. Just in time to see the triumphant grin lighting up her face. God everything she did was just so adorable, even that tiny bit of arrogance evident was cute on her.

"Of course, I'm still not so sure I believe you."

XxXxXxX

Remy stumbled with her keys in the lock. Trying to remain calm as the blonde hovered behind her. Feeling jittery around a girl for the first time since her last girlfriend. She didn't know what it was about her.

Finally she threw the door open. "Welcome to my humble abode."

"I really like your apartment." Allison said strolling into the loft like space, and letting her eyes wander.

"So do I, that's why I live in it." Thirteen quipped from the other side of her counter. "So would it be wrong for me to offer you a drink, since you're supposed to be keeping me all sober and such?" Remy asked holding up a bottle. That Casanova smile slowly reappearing.

"Probably, can you not go a Friday night without alcohol Thirteen?" Cameron responded from where she was looking at a collection of photographs.

"Hey! It's not just Friday's. It's pretty much any night I'm not on call, and please, call me Remy." Remy said pouring two glasses of wine anyway. She was slightly disappointed not to have her usual party night Friday, but hey. She had a hot blonde in her apartment, and she wasn't even drunk.

XxXxXxX

"You can not be serious," Allison giggled. Setting her almost empty glass of wine on the coffee table.

"No, no I am, the one day I wear boxers to work. House demands to see my underwear." Allison smiled at the pink flush seeping across Remy's features.

"And you showed him?" Cameron asked eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"Well I, not willingly, I refused at first. Then he just thought they were mine. So I had to. If he had any doubt I was bisexual before then. That sure confirmed it for him." She said with a roll of her eyes. Then gave a small noise which blew a piece of hair into of her face. She brushed it awat. Just for it to land back between her eyes. She gave out a frustrated huff. Which just made the stubborn lock of hair flutter wildly again.

Allison giggled at the younger woman's antics. She _was_ really cute..., and before she knew what she was doing Allison found herself leaning over Remy's knees to brush the brown hair behind her ear. After she did she found herself stuck in that not wanting to pull away feeling from earlier. Even though it was somewhat awkward and uncomfortable, holding herself up on her knees, hovering over Remy's.

But she was so close, she could see every detail of Remy's oh, so perfect face.

"Allison, I really like you, and you should tell me if you don't like me before I do something stupid." As she spoke she moved closer until they were barely an inch apart.

Remy's hands were on Allison's shoulders. The air was filled with tension.

"I, I think I like you." The blonde stumbled over her words, she was just, oh god _so close_.

Remy moved slowly closer. One of her hands leaving Allison's shoulder to slide up her neck, and tangle it in the mass of blonde hair at the base of the older woman's neck. Allison's eyes were wide, and she felt a build up of apprehension in her chest. A small bit of doubt flickered across Remy's eyes before their lips met.

With the support of Remy's hands gone from her shoulders, and now in her hair. Allison fell forward onto Remy.

But they barely noticed. The kiss consumed the both of them, until both were lightheaded, and dizzy from lack of air. They broke apart gasping, and smiling between their pants.

Thirteen pulled the hair out of Allison's face to see the same pink cheeked smile on Allison's face she was sure was covering hers.

Allison pulled her into another kiss. Thirteen was like a drug, a highly addictive one that is, and once she had had a taste, she couldn't get enough.

Remy was really really okay with that, and soon they were making out like horny teenagers. All thoughts of anything but the other woman on the couch with them gone.

**A/N** I don't know why I ended it there but I feel like it's the best place. This is supposed to be a multi-chaptered story. I see it being about 3 to 5 chapters, but whenever I set an estimate on these things they get out of control . So don't hold me to that.

Review if you liked it... Or even if you didn't, so I can know what you didn't like, and that you read it :)


	2. The Morning After

**A/N** So I of course continued this. How could I not, with all you lovely people out there that subscribed/favourited, and the ones that reviewed. O.O I love you straight up love you.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own House. I don't even own a decent computer...

Allison woke up slowly. It had been awhile since she had woken up so warm and content to be where she was. In another persons arms. Someone who smiled like lavender. Lavender? Thirteen smelled like lavender.

Then she remembered the course last night had taken, and instantly started panicking. All she could remember was a lot of kissing. Until her lips were puffy, and various parts of her aching to be touched.

Now she was lying in bed with Thirteen. The mysterious dying bisexual doctor on House's team. The doctor who on occasion had been caught pumping herself full of I.V fluids to get rid of a bad night. The doctor who had once brought an unconscious, half-naked woman into the E.R that she didn't even know the name of.

But no, she had seen a different side of her last night. She hadn't seen all of that, all of the hospital gossip. Last night, she had seen _Remy. _A goofy, caring, adorable, and on one occasion during the night, timid, girl. Who had chosen to stay in that night, and spend it with Cameron. This side of the woman, who was still cuddling her in her arms. This side of that woman, Allison would like to get to know much better.

The older doctor let out a small sigh, because she always seemed to gt herself caught in these kind of situations. The breathy sigh brushed a few strands of mahogany brown hair over Remy's ear, and she seemed to fidget slightly in her previously deep sleep.

Allison froze. Not quite ready to face a conscious Remy, and still a little fuzzy on some of the details from the night before. Not so much from the small bit of alcohol she had drunken, as much as Remy's intoxicating kisses. _When had they even gotten to the bed?_

But the thin brunette's sleep patterns didn't seem to care about Allison's problems, because she was waking up.

"Hmmm, Allison?" Remy was a little more with it first thing than Allison had been that's for sure.

"Remy..?" The Blonde ER head responded quietly, testing the waters. As she tried to untangled herself at least somewhat from Thirteen's limbs.

"Allison." She seemed to perk up incredibly, at the response she got. Opening one eye to check that the petite blonde was really there. But not quite entirely committed to the idea of waking up.

It was things like these little adorable quirks that set Remy apart from the chilly reputation she had gotten at the hospital.

It was things like these little adorable quirks that had Allison wanting to start kissing the younger doctor senseless again. They were also part of what made her really really not want to leave Remy's warm arms, and warm bed. Unsure if she'd be invited back anytime soon, or ever.

But regardless Allison found herself pulling from the cuddly warm embrace, and inter tangled limbs.

"Remy, I should probably go," she let the words hang between them wanting a response. Some kind of permission. She didn't know what she was doing. She should just leave, quickly, and go home to get dressed and ready for the convention. The whole reason she was here in this predicament in the first place.

"Why. It's so warm and soft here in my purple sheets, and it's only...," Remy looked over her shoulder to check the clock. "Six forty, I think that's a six, but it could be a five," the those striking eyes came back to find hers again. Cameron knew on some level, somewhere she was being stupid. _Very_ few people were ever asked to stay in Remy Hadley's bed. Much less by this adorable side of her.

But on another level, a much more_ 'logical,' 'mature,'_ level, she knew this was the right thing to do. Until she had things sorted out in her mind, and knew what she wanted to pursue these feelings brewing in the pit of her stomach.

"I should go. So I can get back to my apartment, and get ready for the convention." Allison said, trying to hold a solid definiteness in her tone, that she really didn't feel.

"Okay." The younger doctor finally responded, a slump falling into her shoulders, and her whole body.

Allison extracted herself from Remy without ease, or much willingness on either end.

She picked up her things on the way out. Trying to keep a hold on herself, and not just crawl back into bed with the wonderful young woman, for an hour or so of absolute bliss.

She dragged the leather of her jacket over herself, feeling uncomfortably chilly, as she exited the building. The vulnerable feel of sleepiness still sticking to her. Even as she got into her car.

She slammed her head against the steering wheel when she got stopped by her first stop light. She knew she had hurt Remy's feelings. She had opened up to her, and Allison had fled.

But she had a right to be scared. She_ knew_ she was beginning to fall for Remy, and she had been down this path before. She was really starting to like Remy, she had definitely wanted to stay, in Remy's "warm and soft purple sheets." But Remy was dying, that wasn't something that was ever going to go away, and Allison had to decide if she was ready for all the pain this would ultimately bring.

She had to decide if Remy was worth that, again. The part that scared Allison most of all was that..., she really thought that she would be worth it.

The sleep she had gotten coddled in Remy's arms had been some of the best she had gotten in _ages_. Maybe even before Chase, and the night before had been fun. Sharing experiences, and plain out goofing off. Not to mention the kissing. She was _such_ a good kisser.

Allison knew how hard it probably was for Remy to open up to people, and to just be herself. She was honored that Remy had shared that with her.

_Then you should damn well show it better. _She scolded herself.

XxXxXxX

Thirteen stuck a few pictures to the big white collage boards. Filled with tons of children wearing white lab coats, and looking down microscopes, writing on clipboards, even a couple of them consulting patients in the clinic. All with big grins covering their faces.

Remy frowned what dying kid wanted to spend more time in a hospital? There were also pictures of the kids who had gone to be other things while in PPTH's care.

A whole schlew of kids in police and fireman uniforms, along with a wide assortment of other careers. Anywhere from bakers to engineers.

_At least I got to grow up. _Crossed Remy's mind before she could stop it. She hated this. Even more so right now, because it lead her to thinking about Allison. She just knew that her Huntington's was the reason the blonde had all but panicked and ran out that morning.

She felt so bad for wanting her. It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair to push herself on her. But she liked her sooo much, and there had been something there last night. That much was undeniable.

Remy came to the resolve that she would let Allison decide for herself if she wanted to act upon the something that was there. She would let the blonde come to her, pursue her.

"_But what if she doesn't?" _Thirteen mumbled under her breath as she worked, because she really was terrified she wouldn't, and it would be crushing. But very understandable.

"What?" The deep voice came as a shock, compared to the dulled hustle and bustle of seconds earlier.

"Oh nothing just talking to myself. I should really stop that. Thirteen tried to compose herself in front of Chase. She hadn't even thought of him. He could definitely be a problem if he found out.

"Do you need some help?" She glanced at the pile of photos that still needed hung. Then at the wide expanse of white that still needed covered. All the important donors would be here soon, and she needed this to look presentable.

"Sure," she wondered if he could feel the awkward tension, or if it was just her.

Their hands brushed as they both reached for another picture, and Remy pulled back as if burned. A grimace seeping onto her face. This whole damn day was going to be unbearably awkward. He just thew her an uncomfortable smile. Before setting to work.

XxXxXxX

After making sure all the kids who had come from Princeton Plainsboro's pediatrics ward were set and comfortable with all the things they had sprawled across the squishy mat on the floor for them to do. Allison set out to find Remy, she needed to talk to her. Very very badly.

When she did locate the young doctor she was slightly surprised. She was working on setting up a collage of pictures of kids in their various dream careers. With her ex-husband. Granted they _were_ team mates but it was just a bit of a shock... And before she knew it she was comparing them.

There really wasn't a comparison. Remy was in a curve hugging gray cardigan. As if screaming how much of a woman she was. While Chase had his broad shoulders and hard chest under a crisp blue shirt. Remy's mahogany brown curls fell loosely around her shoulders, Chase's floppy blonde hair didn't compare. Allison's eyes slowly traveled lower. To Remy's perfect behind. Yeah there definitely wasn't a comparison. Especially when her mind went to the kisses from last night.

"Uh, Re-Thirteen can I talk to you?" Allison finally made her presence known. Quickly covering her slip, and hoping it went unnoticed.

"Um, sure, Chase can you finish up here?" Thirteen looked over at the blonde Aussie for confirmation. Her heart was in her throat, and her palms were sweating. She was nervous. God why did Allison have to turn her into this jittery nervous mess? If she could just stay calm, breathe easy.

"Sure?" he looked skeptically between the two. The panicky looking brunette, and his determined looking ex.

"Follow me," Allison said, pulling Thirteen away. The only thing in the younger doctor's mind was, _she's holding my hand_.

XxXxXxX

Soon they were in a small storage closet, filled with a wide array of things that obviously needed stored.

"I wasn't lying last night when I said I thought I liked you. I'm actually more sure of it now." Allison stated as soon as the door was closed. She wanted Thirteen to know that much for sure. The brunette nodded for her to go on, it was obvious she had more.

"I, I just panicked this morning. I was scared, and stupid, and I shouldn't have left, because now I'm tired, and I wish I would have stayed with you in your..., purple..., sheets." Allison started in a rush, but slowed as the corners of Remy's mouth went up with every word. Until she was smiling that smile again. That smile that lit up her magnificent eyes.

Their lips met in a rush. Neither knew who moved first, or if they were drawn together like magnets, because their attraction to each other was_ that_ strong.

Allison had her arms wrapped tightly around the taller doctors neck. Holding her close. Remy gripped Allison's prominent hip bones. Holding them as close together as possible.., with clothes on.

When they broke apart, Remy kept planting quick kisses on Allison's lips, and she felt them turn up in a giddy smile.

"Who knows." Another quick kiss, because she was just too adorable smiling like that. "Maybe you'll have another chance to sleep with me in my sheets." Another kiss. "When we won't have to get up in the morning for a convention."

Cameron felt another giddy smile spreading across her lips. Then they met Remy's again, and she couldn't think to straight. Pun intended.

**A/N** Duh-dah. So this is far from done. I still have a bit of plot line. Like the rest of the the convention. The big question I kind of left open here, did they have sex? Guess you'll find out in the next chapter. Which you should review this one to motivate me to write that one faster.


	3. The Day After

**A/N** Yay for chapter three!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned House there would be less wrong with it.

It had been half an hour since Cameron and Thirteen's little 'talk' in the storage closet. If you could call it a talk, there had been a lot more kissing than talking.

Remy still felt like she was walking on air. Allison Cameron _liked_ her. She wanted to try a relationship with her. The word relationship was usually where Thirteen backed off. Scared for her life. Now it had her unable to stop smiling. She probably looked like an idiot. But she didn't care.

She and Allison had decided to try to do it somewhat right and have dinner and a movie at her place that night. She was excited to see Allison's apartment, and then there was the fact that it was a date. A date, with Allison Cameron, screw this killer disease she got stuck with, she was a _lucky_ girl.

"Stop smiling like an idiot," the object of her thoughts said bumping her with her hip.

"Why? I made out with you in a closet, and am having dinner with you later. I think I have reasons to smile like an idiot." Thirteen bumped her back. Biting her lip and smiling as she did so. Which Cameron thought was just adorable, and couldn't help her own idiot like smile spreading.

"My, my, my. What do we have here?" A well-known sarcastic voice asked from behind. Having obviously seen their little exchange.

"A night in with thirty-one, and you're bumping hips the next day. Wait, you were bumping hips last night weren't you?" House looked at the two giving his eyebrows a waggle.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Remy replied her own eyebrows raising. House gave out a noise of victory and disbelief.

"Thirty-one, you should get to make a wish too." He smirked at the scowl that came over her face.

"I mean you're probably a kid at heart." He smacked her in the stomach with his cane.

"Only difference is the height, and the ta-ta's." He gave her another smack with this can this time to the chest. Thirteen grimaced in pain and shoved the walking aid away. "Wait scratch that, maybe just the height," he added ignoring Remy's pain, and giving her chest a criticizing look.

Thirteen crossed her arms over her chest. Not in a self-conscious way, in a making a point way.

"Don't you have a job to do?" Cameron asked attempting to break their stare down.

"Nope! That's what I have this one, and the dark one, the short one, and your ex for." He stated giving Remy a small pat on the head before walking away.

"That was weird." Allison stated still watching the retreating gimp.

"You've known the man longer than me, that's House." Remy said watching Allison watching House.

"I expected more badgering. Girls with girls, one of his favorite topics..., but he kind of just let it go." She frowned "Very un-House like."

"Maybe he's hoping we'll get together and he'll catch us making out or something. Or he didn't want to arise suspicion to the cameras in your office or something." She shrugged, brain still exploring the many different reasons for House's behavior.

"Oh god do you really think he'd put cameras in my office?" Cameron looked at Remy appalled.

"Again this is_ House_ we're talking about." Thirteen chuckled slightly, only to be swatted by Allison.

"He better not," she groaned.

"He probably won't he tries really hard to stay on Cuddy's good side with those types of things thought. Oh and I already got my wish." Remy threw Allison a cheeky smile.

"What?... Oh Remy I never thought you'd be so cheesy." Allison giggled and blushed swatting Remy halfheartedly. "Stop hitting me, it is not a good way to start a relationship." Thirteen teased. Catching Allison's hand. Then sliding her fingers into the gaps between her fingers. That idiot smile returning.

XxXxXxX

"What made you want to be a doctor, Doctor Had-lee?" A boy about six with a fuzzy bald head asked Thirteen. The two doctors had decided that they should actually do their jobs and get back to the group of children who had come to thank the people who donated to make'a'wish.

Cameron looked up when she heard the question, because it was one she genuinely wondered the answer to.

"Well...," Remy looked at the ceiling and let out a sigh. Her heart starting to pick up. Because she knew this was one of those questions that made her emotional, and she really hated being vulnerable like that. But she knew she had to answer or it was only going to make the munchkins more curious.

"You see my mom was really sick when I was a kid, and I saw how much it hurt my dad, because he really loved her. So I wanted to help other sick people get better, because my mom couldn't, and I didn't want anyone to have to be hurt like my mom and dad were. So I kind of just decided to be a doctor." Remy was staring at her hands when she finished. Fiddling with one of the small pieces of paper the children had been given to write thank you notes on.

The little boy who had asked, along with a couple of other kids sitting at the little table were looking at her wide eyed.

"Did your mommy get better?" Another kid a little younger than the original inquirer asked. Allison felt like scolding the kid at the heartbroken look that crossed Remy's features. She _had_ said that her mom _couldn't_ get better.

"No, she never got better." It came out almost a whisper, her voice was slightly shaky with pent up emotion. But she looked up, and right at Allison. She was biting her bottom lip. Afraid it would quiver otherwise.

"Aww Doctor Hadley." Yet another kid spoke up. "I don't know what I'd do wifout my mommy to make me grilled cheeses, and give me hugs when I was sad."

Allison bit the inside of her cheek.

"Why'd you want to be a doctor, Doctor Cameron?" Thirteen asked, when she got her emotions under control. A smile small spreading across her lips as she put the blonde on the spot. Happy to have the subject changed.

"I wanted to be a doctor because I always thought they were amazing people, and I wanted to help people. Plus I always liked at challenge, and being a doctor is definitely a challenging job." Allison held Remy's eyes the whole time. She felt slightly embarrassed, her reason wasn't nearly as personnel or emotional as the brunette's, and she felt silly following her somewhat heart wrenching tale. But her insides went all mushy when Remy smiled at her like that.

XxXxXxX

"Ugh," Remy let out a loud groan falling back onto her plush bed. Her sheets, and quilt still a mess. It was just dinner and a movie, at her house. Nothing special. She usually dressed to impress with so much ease that this feeling was foreign. Just everything about Allison made her nervous.

She curled on her side dragging her sheets to around her half naked body. They still smelled faintly of Cameron and Remy swore she could just fall asleep with that scent surrounding her every night and wake up to it again over and over again.

She snapped up, no she had to get ready. She had to be perfect for her date. She let out a small squeal as she jumped up, at that thought. Then stopped, she did not just squeal. She had not squealed over a girl in years. Girls squealed over her, not vice-verse. This girl would be the end of her.

XxXxXxX

Allison stirred her pot of hearty chicken noodle soup. She didn't know a whole lot about Remy, but from their chats the night before, and throughout the day she had picked up that it was her favorite soup, and had decided to make it for her.

Cooking for other people was always tricky. Especially ones as mysterious as Remy. Then three knocks cut into her cooking mind state. She sat the lid on her pot, to _let it simmer,_ and ran to the door. Then stopped when she got there, and waited for another knock. Not wanting to look too ready, and just so god damn jittery. This was Remy Hadley. The suave Casanova. Who tempting girls into her bed with just a smile. _God Calm down Alli._ Cameron mentally scolded, before opening the door.

"Hey," Remy said biting her lip and smiling. She looked slightly nervous, and had her thumbs hooked into the bottoms of her suspenders. Which beautifully finished off her outfit of a plaid purple shirt and blue skinny jeans. _God she looked amazing in skinny jeans, she looked amazing in anything. Probably nothing too. Oh god no, do not think that. _

"Hey," Allison finally responded, a small smile spreading across her lips.

"Come in. Dinner's almost done." She said stepping to the side and then heading for the kitchen when she heard some timer go off.

Remy looked around at her surroundings. The walls were pale blues and greens, not something she'd expected from Cameron, but it suited her. There were a lot of pictures, and other things decorating the walls. It wasn't small, and it wasn't big.

"Are you making chicken noodle soup?" Allison jumped at the voice so close to her ear, then smiled as she was enveloped in Remy's warmth from behind.

"Yes I am." She stated a little delayed, as she soaked in the feeling being held from behind by the younger woman. She stirred the soup slowly, she could definitely get used to this.

XxXxXxX

"Oh god! I think you probably make the best soup ever." Thirteen groaned after her third spoon full of soup. Her head thrown back for emphasis. Allison was grinning.

"Well thank you." She moved to give her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. Wait was she her girlfriend, could she call her her girlfriend?

Remy moved her head to meet Allison's lips, and smiled at the salt she tasted there from her soup. Before pulling away both knowing that if she didn't it wouldn't end anytime soon.

They were sitting on the floor at Allison's coffee table, their movie already started. They'd bypassed the kitchen table, because they had wanted to start their movie, and who doesn't like to eat sitting on the floor?

XxXxXxX

To soon the movie was over, and they were laying there on the couch. Where they'd slowly ended up spooning. The credits were rolling, and neither wanted to get up. Remy was drawing small circles on Allison's stomach where her t-shirt had rode up.

Allison was half asleep, the wonderful feel of Remy's fingers on her skin was what had put her there.

"_The movie's over,"_ Remy whispered into Allison's ear, jerking her awake.

"Hmmm?" She mumbled out, wanting to go back to listening to the movie, and being cuddled by Remy. Well she was still being cuddled by Remy.

"The movie's over." She stated again, and kissed her temple, and nuzzled her neck.

"Oh." She rolled over to face the younger woman.

"I don't want you to leave," Allison grumbled playing with the buttons on Remy's shirt. Remy ran her hand that had been on her stomach, to caress her back.

"Neither do I," Remy frowned and pressed their foreheads together.

"Stay..," Allison trailed off looking up into those striking eyes, from the buttons on her shirt.

"Allison I want to do this right." Remy's hand traveled up to cup her cheek.

"We can just, I, I just don't want to be alone. I just, I we don't have to... Please." She looked up again. Blushing, at her rambling.

"Of course I'll stay." Thirteen said smiling and cupping Allison's chin. Before bringing their lips together.

**A/N **I don't know how much I liked this one. I liked writing it, that was fun. So I hope you like it, and I think there'll be two more chapters of this. But don't worry, I have two other story ideas already. Oh and plus, Cameron's reason for being a doctor is kinda mine.


	4. Three Weeks After

**A/N **This one took me a little longer than usual, sorry about that. Well I feel the need to tell you that the rating has changed..., and Jenna (that's me) has written her first ever sex scene. I'm slightly self-conscious of it, but I hope it's not to unbearable. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **The day you enter the Twilight Zone, look up the creator/owner of House, it might be me, there. But it definitely isn't here.

"Do you know what today is?" Remy asked drumming her fingers on Allison's desk, where she'd come to help with charting, and successfully avoid House.

"Um, Saturday? Which sucks because we're at work." Allison replied, resting her hand on her fist, and letting out a breathy sigh. That sent her blonde hair fluttering.

"Yes, and?" Remy looked up from the smooth oak. To her girlfriend's teal eyes. Which were filled with confusion.

"I don't know." She looked down at her desk, then Remy's hand. Which was resting on hers.

"We've been _dating_ for three weeks, today." Allison smiled at the way she said dating, as if it deserved all that extra enunciation.

"Aw, you're so adorable." Allison stated blushing, and leaning in to give her girlfriend a quick kiss. On the lips.

"Mm," Remy groaned attempting to deepen the kiss. A hand sliding to rest on her girlfriend's waist.

"Rem!" The smaller woman scolded, as she pulled away, with difficulty. Remy let out a disgruntled noise at the new lack of contact, and rested her head on a pink scrubbed shoulder. Which coincidentally gave her a nice view down her girlfriend's shirt. She was fine with that.

"We're supposed to be charting." Allison stated. Running her fingers down Thirteen's back.

"No, you're supposed to be charting. I volunteered to help you, because I wanted to be around you." Came the brunette's muffled reply from the pink material of the E.R head's scrub top.

"Well I have to finish." She said working around her girlfriend to write in the file. Remy straightened up as she remembered why she'd brought up the subject of their three weeks of dating.

"So? Do you want to go out tonight?" Remy asked leaning her chin on her open hand, and looking at her girlfriend through her eyelashes in a flirty way. _Oh god how she loved calling her that, her girlfriend. _

"I don't know. What did you have in mind?" Allison asked looking up from the charting she had half finished, and sliding over her desk to be closer to the brunette. She really did know, of course she would go out with Remy any night and every night if that meant more time with her.

"I was thinking, this nice Italian restaurant. They have great dessert." Remy moved closer too. Hoping against hope for another kiss from the blonde. It wasn't likely after taking advantage of the quick peck earlier.

"Oh really? What about after dinner?" Allison replied with more questions, and a suggestive raise of her eyebrows.

"We'll just see where the night takes us." Remy replied, and snuck in a quick kiss before she could be stopped.

"Alright, just because you're such a smooth talker. When do you get off?" Allison pulled away so she wouldn't be tempted by those full soft, oh so tempting lips again. She had to get this paperwork done.

"Two hours ago." Remy replied scrunching up her nose at the fact.

"You stayed to do paperwork for me?" Allison asked a small hint of awe in her voice.

"Not for you, with you, and isn't that what love is for?"_ Freudian Slip!_ Remy tried not to look up at Allison to see her reaction. Terrified she had totally freaked her out.

She didn't look up from her file, and didn't see the goofy grin on Allison's face.

XxXxXxX

"You're early!" Allison stated between the door and wall of her apartment to her girlfriend hovering outside. Her _early_ girlfriend.

"Yes. Is that a bad thing?" She flashed that smile, and Allison blushed.

"Not usually, but you see." The blonde looked on either side of the body blocking her view out the crack her door was open. For other people in the hall. "I'm not ready." She continued, opening the door the rest when she was satisfied that no one else was there.

"Well, you know, we could always skip dinner." Thirteen let out a shaky breath at the sight of the petite blonde in just a camisole and panties. **Just** a camisole and panties.

Allison crossed her arms over her chest somewhat self-consciously. Her blush increasing by at least three shades of scarlet.

"What happened to doing this right?" Allison asked attempting to take away from how badly she wanted to forget about dinner, and ravish her girlfriend all night, and she was the one with barely any clothes on.

"That was before I showed up early, and found you like this." Remy's voice had dropped an octave, and oh god when had she gotten so close. Remember that attraction that pulled them together like a magnet in the storage closet? Yeah it was back and working_ full force._

"I, um, uh, we could-mmmmmmm." Allison stuttered over words as Remy's body heat soaked into her she had grow somewhat cold in her chilly apartment so scantly clothed. Then a stop had been put to her stuttering with lips.

The kiss quickly grew more heated, they hadn't had very much good physical time since that Tuesday. Allison felt her arms go around her girlfriend's neck of their own accord. She let out a small noise between a moan and a whimper when she felt warm hands on the chilled skin of her back. Under her shirt.

"Rem," She purred against swollen lips when they pulled apart for air.

"Hmm?" Remy replied looking up at her with dilated pupils, that oh god just had her.

"I'm cold." She stated before kissing her again.

"What do you want me to do?" Remy asked when they again broke for breath.

"Warm me up." Allison demanded before recapturing her girlfriend's lips.

They stumbled about the living room of the apartment for a bit before finding the couch. Unable to keep their hands off each other. That had pretty much been the theme of the last three weeks. Almost all awkwardness at how fast they were moving had pretty much vanished.

Remy ran a hand down over Allison's side. One still resting on her back, under her shirt. As her girlfriend hovered above her. Knees on either side of her hips. Remy put that hand to good use sliding it around front of the thin material of the camisole. Sliding it up, to find just the smooth swell of the bottom of a breast. She ran her thumb over a very hard pert nipple, and bit back a loud groan. She _was_ cold.

"Re-emy," Allison stumbled over the brunette's name as she moved her other hand on top of the thin pointless piece of fabric.

Their lips came back together hungrily at the older doctor's pleads. Her tongue sliding over the other's bottom lip begging entry. Which she happily granted.

Remy stopped her tongues exploring when she felt tugging on her shirt. She sat up causing Allison to fall into her lap. Still attached at the mouth. Before they pulled apart. Gasping in the attempt to fill their lungs with air, and the exhilaration of arousal.

Thirteen attempted to undo the bottons on her shirt, one-handed. Her other hand still resting on a perfectly round breast. Thumb teasing the painfully pert nipple. Pulling small almost mewling noises from her lover.

Finally Allison irritated with the garment shoved it over her girlfriend's head. Before removing her own shirt.

Both gasping Remy smiled. "You're beautiful." She had seen her bare before but every time it still amazed her the perfection she hid under blouses, tee-shirts, and scrubs.

"So're you," Allison replied undoing the front clasp of her girlfriend's bra, and revealing her own arousal swollen chest. The blonde caught a nipple between her teeth. Smirking at the loud gasp she received as encouragement. She teased the already taut nipple with her tongue, before doing the same to the pink skin of the left one.

She loved the loud noises her girlfriend was making in response, and it only encouraged her to tease her more.

Soon her jeans were gone, and she could feel the heat pulsating from the appendix of her girlfriend's leg's on her thigh. A knee pressed at her own, sending a need for more direct contact up her spine.

Remy rolled them over, so they landed on the plush carpet of Allison's apartment floor. Letting out a small whimper as the blonde nipped the nipple currently caught between her teeth. Forcing her down, on bent arms.

She shoved cottony material away from the intoxicating heat, previously located on her thigh.

Only to feel the same being done to her by the smaller woman under her. They gasped simultaneously as the entered each other. Groaning as they fell in rhythm together. Then exploded into bliss at the same time.

XxXxXxX

Remy first stirred when she felt a hand stroking up and down on her arm. But brushed it aside to let her body stay in beautiful rest like it begged for.

When she stirred the second time it was to soft hot open mouthed kisses on her collarbone.

"Allison?" She was still groggy, but she was aware that she was on Allison's couch naked. With Allison, with a throw blanket tossed over them.

"Hmm, we didn't make to dinner did we?" Remy asked lifting her head up to look down at the teal eyes peering up at her from where her head rested on her chest.

"No, we could still go, but it's almost nine." The blonde responded glancing at the clock, before letting her head fall onto it's resting spot and continue drawing pointless patterns on her girlfriend's arm.

"Do you want to still go?" Remy asked wrapping her arms more tightly around Allison's waist.

"Kinda," Allison looked up smiling tiredly.

"I'm hungry," she stated as an after thought. Drawing small circles on Remy's stomach now.

"Then we should probably get dressed." Remy replied making no move to get up.

XxXxXxX

"Your table." The young pimple faced waiter gave them a wave to the booth, and began setting down menus silver ware, and those little specials menus that just get in your way.

"I like how we're like the only people here." Allison stated giggling as she looked around the somewhat large dining room. Almost empty except for a middle aged couple who were probably delaying going home from date night to their children as long as possible.

"It adds to the ambiance." Remy replied with a raise of the eyebrows. Allison blushed in response.

Soon the teenaged waiter, Justin, returned to take their drink order, and ended up taking their food order too.

"I was a waitress in College for a little bit." Allison stated circling the top of her glass. Remy was watching her intensely.

"I bar tended." She replied subconsciously. Still watching her girlfriend's finger on the damp rim of her cup. It was giving her tingles.

"A bartender? I have to say, I'm not that surprised." Allison smirked at the image of Remy behind a bar whirling glasses, and flirting with girls.

"At a gay bar." She added again subconsciously. Watching the way the condensation caught on the blonde's digit.

"Now that surprises me a bit, I don't know why it just-" Allison stopped when she realized she didn't have her girlfriend's full attention. Remy looked up when Allison's ministrations on the glass stopped.

"Why'd it surprise you?" She looked super alert, and she was trying, and failing horribly. To stop the pink blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Remy you are so juvenile." Allison teased flicking her fingers at her and sending a small spray of condensation droplets her way.

"It's not my fault you were seducing me with your water!" Remy shot back, still blushing, and growing more flustered by the second.

"I wasn't trying to." Allison replied crossing her arms.

"So you're just a naturally seductive creature?" Remy asked, her attack instantly going from defensive to teasing when she saw an in. She had worked for House to long.

"I guess I am." Allison smiled smugly. Remy definitely hadn't expected that from her usually modest girlfriend.

"Lucky for me." Remy smiled back much in the same way.

XxXxXxX

"Oh my god, their dessert is amazing." Allison stated. Taking another forkful of the rather large piece of cake they were sharing. Bumping Remy's

"I know right. It's like one of the best things I've ever eaten." Thirteen replied before grinning at what she had 'eaten' lately.

"Oh my god Remy." Allison gave her a little kick under the table.

"What?" She replied all big eyes and mock innocence.

"You know what, I know what you did there." Allison gave her another kick under the table. Chin turned up and and an eye roll for good measure.

"Not my fault that you have such a dirty mind." Remy frowned. Pouting slightly, because she knew Allison thought it was adorable when she pouted.

"Yeah-huh, you're rubbing off on me." The blonde shot back sticking out her tongue.

"Oh yeah, I guess I am." She said in reply to the tongue sticking out, obviously juvenile behavior, and taking a sip of her Coke. Right about then 'Justin' came with the bill. Obviously wanting to be done with his shift, and go home to play Call of Duty, or watch bad bootlegged porn. Remy snatched away said bill before Allison could reach it.

"You paid last time." Allison warned. Opening a hand to her. In an obvious, hand it over gesture.

"So. That was take out, and I asked you out tonight. I pay." She replied, already supplying her wallet from in her jacket.

"You make me feel like such the girl." Cameron whined.

"No, I'm pampering you. That's what I tend to do when I have a beautiful woman to take out to dinner..., and have sex on your couch at random times." Justin who came back just then. Heard this, and almost tripped over his own cheap dress shoe clad feet.

Eyes wide, he had obviously been assuming that the two woman were, rather close best friends. Not a lesbian couple. Sure he knew they were out there. But god two hot like this. None of his friends would believe him.

"Are y-you ladies done finished for the night?" He stuttered out. Trying not to let his mind go to that place were most teenaged boys resided. He still needed to get home, he wouldn't even need the bad porn tonight.

"Yeah, I think we are." Remy offered Allison a hand, as they headed for the front.

XxXxXxX

"Oh god! Did you see his face?" Cameron couldn't stop giggling. As Remy opened the car door for her.

"Yes, he was totally freaking out." Remy started the engine.

"Do you want me to take you home, or, do you wanna go to my place, or what?" She was getting that not wanting to leave Allison feeling again.

"We could go back to my place and finish what we started earlier? I don't have to go into work tomorrow." Allison gave her a small raise of the eyebrows. A grin tweaking her lips. She was getting the not wanting to leave Remy feeling.

"That sounds great." Remy smiled. She knew that no work the next day meant spending the night, and pancakes in the morning.

**A/N **So how'd you like it? It had absolutely no point! Oh well, I like it. Plus the time difference? I don't know where that came from. Review, and tell me what you think of my sexy scene. I really, really want to know.


	5. The Morning After Again

**A/N** Sooooo, I literally started writing this right after I posted the last one. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **Really, you're reading this, and think I would have all these ideas while owning House, yet it had none of them it? Not even one Camteen kiss? And people say I'm the insane one.

The sun was warm and tickling Allison's cheek when she woke up her head resting on Remy's arm. She looked around, as much as she could without disturbing the younger woman, they were tangled in a sheet. The rest of the blankets in a mess around them.

Allison groaned inwardly, again as not to wake her bed companion, when her eyes found the clock and she saw it was only eight on a Sunday when she did not have to work, and she had her lovely girlfriend in bed with her. The bad part of that being that she was awake, and wondered what had woken her. Almost as if in command she got her answer.

A high pitched ringing. That made her flinch in surprise. God Remy could sleep through anything. She untangled herself from Remy and grabbed the phone. Not checking the caller ID, in a hurry to shut it up and let her girlfriend sleep. Well not really even barely looking at the phone.

"Hello Dr. Cameron speaking." She slipped into professional mode sure that it was one of the nurses calling her in to work her magic and pull a busy ER into order. It was a little difficult considering she was wearing nothing but a blanket.

"Allison?" The reply was deep, one clue it wasn't from the ER, considering she didn't have any male nurses. Another, it was shaky as if over a bad connection or speaker phone. The one, that set alarm bells off though, was that it was coated in a thick Australian accent.

"Cameron, why do you have Thirteen's phone, I didn't dial wrong...?" Another voice was added, one that was ever smeared in sarcasm. Then some fumbling, then mumbling. "I mean Cameron and Lesbian aren't even close." More fumbling. "Nope this is Thirty-One's number. Oh, Cameron you have some splainin' to do."

By now Cameron was panicking tugging the quilt she had grabbed tighter around her. Eyes wide and the hand the phone was in shaking slightly.

_No she could not have picked up Remy's phone by accident. No, no, no, no. _Not after all the precautions they had taken to make sure no one, especially not House found out. How could she play this off. She had experience. She had been less than the good girl everyone would have expected as a teen, and she had worked for House for god's sake. She could make up excuses, and lies like a pro.

But dammit, none would come, she was dry mouthed, and shaking. Her heart in her ears. Why? Why couldn't she think of anything to say, or even say anything in general? _Why? Because she wanted them to find out. She wanted them to know how happy she was with Remy. _

"Hmm babe?" Remy stirred. Hands searching over the faint heat left from where Allison was moments ago.

"Allison? Why do you have Thirteen's phone?" Chase asked again, doubt, and fear seeping into his tone.

"Allison?" Remy asked. Sitting up at the head of the bed. Her hair a tousled mess, and she didn't even attempt to cover herself with the sheet. _God she was adorable._

"We called expecting to find Thirteen with a stray lesbian, but this is much better." House's voice came back over the line. Pent excitement filling it to the brink. "We found her with a closeted lesbian instead." He let out a loud chuckle.

Allison jumped when she felt Remy's hand on her back.

"Allison, babe who is it?" The concern in her eyes was real when she felt the tension in her back. Then the help me look she gave her. Unluckily, the caller, or callers, heard Thirteen's question.

House let out a victory laugh to the heavens. While Chase let out a noise of shock and disbelief.

"It's for you," Allison said handing her the phone. Her eyes still wide. Remy rose her eyebrows questioningly, but took the phone anyway.

"Um, hello?" Thirteen felt naked, well, she was. But she felt vulnerable to the person on the other end. Not knowing who it was, but having many ideas.

"Thirty-One! Why didn't you share with the guys that you scored with the smoken' Allison Cameron!" House sneered over the phone. Then looked up at Chase, high-five hand raised. Chase glared daggers at him.

"How could you screw my ex-wife? I thought we were friends? Or at least team mates, how could you just screw me over like that? And how could you screw her over like that? I mean you're fucking dying! She already went through that once! How could you put her through it again, you're just an ungrateful, selfish bitch aren't you!" Chase full out went off. Now them was fightin' words, and Remy usually wouldn't have let him get that much out, and finish. But he in his very teenaged girl-like nature, had gotten it all out in about ten seconds.

"Chase, you have no fucking idea, or business with what goes on in my life!" Remy felt her heart rate rising.

"House do we have a case?" She really wanted to tear the dump Aussie a new one, but she knew that was just what House wanted, and would **not** supply him with a show.

"Nope, just called because Chase was here working off clinic duty cause he lost a bet, and we thought it would be fun to wake you up hungover with a slut in your bed. Never thought it would be this interesting." He looked up again at the floppy haired blonde.

"Well then I'll be going, see you tomorrow." Thirteen hit the end button, and wrapped her arms around Allison's middle. Burying her face in her shoulder blade.

"What'd he say?" Allison asked turning, and Remy ended up with her face in Allison's chest instead. Equally pleasant, and softer.

"Dumb, Chase stuff." Remy mumbled in response. Hugging Allison closer, and pulling her up further onto the bed with her. Causing them to fall into a laying position.

"Rem, what'd he say?" She asked again, pulling Remy's head up from her chest by the chin. To look in her eyes.

"That I screwed him and you over. Because we're 'teammates' and because, I'mhming." She burrowed away from those seeking innocent, beautiful teal eyes towards the end. Attempting to hide the tears welling in her eyes. And from the love she saw in them.

"What? Rem, use your words." Allison teased attempting to lighten the tone back to their usual banter.

"He basically said I don't deserve you, 'cause I was born with a disease." She replied, attempting to hold onto her earlier fire.

"Well he's an ass, and is just jealous because you have me, and I care about you and you care about me, no matter what." She pulled Remy back up by the chin, and into a somewhat intense kiss.

XxXxXxX

"Rem? Are you awake?" Allison rolled over, in her girlfriend's arms. She was spending the night again. Other than a stop home for clothes, and other necessities. They had been together for more than twenty four hours, and were loving it.

"Yeah," Remy responded, stroking the blonde's back through the thin material of her pink wife beater.

"I'm nervous, I mean, to go to work tomorrow." She stumbled over her words. Slightly embarrassed, her arms subconsciously tightening around the younger woman.

"So am I." Remy kissed Allison's forehead. Before pushing theirs together. Then their lips.

"But I have you." Remy stated as she pulled away.

"Hey Rem, your cheesy is showing through." She giggled before pulling her back into a kiss. But Remy saw, and felt the blush on Allison's cheeks.

XxXxXxX

Thirteen walked into Diagnostics like nothing had changed. Nothing had with just Foreman and Taub there. She walked to the coffee machine, and started to make her decaf.

"Interesting weekend?" Taub asked attempting to start conversation.

"Oh yeah." Thirteen replied. Before coming to sit at her usual spot.

Taub's attempt failed and they sat in silence for a good couple minutes. That is until a certain floppy haired Aussie walked in.

"Thirteen, we need to talk." Chase stated, his jaw set. A crease in his brow.

"Chase, I don't have anything to say to you." Thirteen looked up at him, meeting his eyes determinedly.

"Just humor me." He demanded, the tightness didn't leave his features.

"Okay." She got up and headed for the door. Not wanting to cause a scene more than they already had. Knowing that Chase had the capacity, and maturity of a teenage girl when it came to drama like this.

"Why?" Chase asked when they turned a corner away from the glass walls of the differential.

"Why what Chase?" She snapped back, already irritated.

"Why would you do this?" He asked nostrils flaring.

"Do what?" Thirteen asked, her heart already picking up. "You're acting like I did something wrong. I liked her, she was there, it happened." She felt her chest tightening.

"She already went through this, she doesn't need it again. You're just making this harder for everyone around you." He was pacing now.

"Chase, did you stop, and think I might know that? She came to me. God, Chase, I think I love her. Okay, I don't want to, I don't want to love anyone. I'd love to live my life without affecting anyone, but everyone around you makes your life." She stopped thinking and just talked. Not even realizing she had let the l word slip again.

"Oh, and I'm in treatment, so I won't be dead as soon as you think." She stalked away. Right down to the ER. With Chase staring after her.

XxXxXxX

"Allison!" Remy called across the busy ER. Her heart in her throat. Adrenaline still racing through her system even after running down the stairs.

"Allison!" She called again, getting a couple looks from nurses. She still didn't get a response from the blonde, who was standing at the nurses station with a file.

"Dr. Cameron!" She gripped the blonde's shoulder and she gave a little start. She turned on her in her glasses, surprise splayed across her features.

"I love you." She stated, the exhilaration in her chest, her heart picking up even more, to a dangerous level.

Then she pulled her in, hands sliding up to grip her cheeks, and pulling their lips together. In the hurried business of the ER, in a mid morning rush from nowhere. Not many people noticed the two doctors at the nurses station both totally absorbed in each other.

When they finally broke apart Allison looked up into Remy's eyes which were already on her.

"I love you too." She recuperated, a hint of a blush on her cheeks. She realized she was holding onto Remy's biceps and grinned. It all just felt so surreal. She had really just came down here, told her she **loved** her, and kissed her, basically in the middle of the Emergency Room. It seemed like exactly the ballsy kind of thing Remy would do.

"I love you." Remy stated again. The exhilaration gone now, and only the raw emotion left throbbing through her. She was pretty sure now feeling this, that she had never felt _real_ love before.

"I love you too." Cameron repeated. She felt it too, and wondered the same. She felt the need to kiss her again, but decided against it. Instead she hugged her, tight, burying her head in the chest of this lovely woman she loved. That loved her, and blocking out the sounds of the busy ER for a moment longer. Just wanting to savor this, just a _little_ longer.

**A/N** I hope you liked it! I really wasn't expecting to drop the love bomb yet. But it just felt so right. So I don't know how many more chapters this'll be, because I don't want to drag it out. But don't fear, the plot bunnies are here, I have plentiful story ideas. So this one may be a bit longer or not, but this definitely won't be the last of my Camteen writing.

So this is where I beg for reviews right? Well I'm gonna play it classy and not get down on my knees. (That's what she said.)


	6. The Day After Again

**A/N **So I randomly threw Remy into Huntington's treatment, I don't know where that came from. But it fit nicely into her yelling at Chase. So I decided to use it. Oh, and I may write an established relationship Camteen Thanksgiving fanfiction. So beware.

**Disclaimer: **This is getting depressing. I don't own any of it. At all, none, notta.

"Rem, are you still in here?" Allison pushed the door open to the outpatient treatment room.

"No, don't come in here." Remy complained. Hanging her head.

"You don't want to see me?" Allison asked walking up to her girlfriend who was currently attached to an IV.

"No, I always want to see you. I just don' t want you to see me, like this." She looked up at Allison.

"I was wondering if you wanted to share some lunch?" Cameron asked supplying a bag from the hospital cafeteria from behind her.

"This is my lunch break, and I won't be done for another." She glanced at the medicine pump next to her. "Twenty minutes."

"Can you eat while you're attached to that thing?" Allison sat down in the seat next to her.

"Yeah." She perked up at the thought of food.

"Here, and I got you coffee. Since you've had a rather, stressful morning." Allison smiled, and gave Remy a kiss on the cheek.

"God, I don't ever want to talk to Chase again." Remy groaned leaning over to the extent of her IV tube, and gave Allison a thank you kiss on the lips.

"How was it?" She asked opening Remy's plastic sandwich case for her after watching her struggle with one hand.

"Awkward and uncomfortable. Thanks." The younger woman replied, searching for another kiss. Allison grabbed Remy's cheek, and playfully pushed her away.

"You know people can see us right?" Cameron asked giggling at the pout Remy gave her, and looking around at the tinted glass walls.

"So, at least a couple nurses saw us kiss, and your nurses are worse than the girls at my high school with gossip." Remy took a bite of her sandwich.

"Yeah, but I don't think we should be all PDA. I am the head of a department, and you have.., House to deal with." She stated starting with her own sandwich.

"Just one more?" Remy pleaded, all big eyed, and pouty. God, Allison was going to have to grow some resistance to that pout. "This thing makes me feel like shit for the rest of the day." She gave her IV tube a tug.

"Alright." Allison submitted, and leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Oh, and I can _deal_ with House." She smirked before snagging another kiss.

XxXxXxX

The rest of the day went by in a blur of clinic duty, House's ridiculing, and avoiding Chase for Thirteen.

At six she went to locker room, just wanting to go home, or more like go to Allison's. She hung up her white coat, and was taking out her leather jacket. When a hand came roughly down on the locker next to her.

"Chase." She groaned slipping the worn formfitting leather around her. "Can we just be done with this? I get it, you don't want me to be with Allison. I'm not.. 'backing off' I love her, and she loves me too." She stated shoving her hands in her pockets, and swinging the sides back and forth.

"No, we cant just be done with this." He threw his hands out to his sides.

"Why?" She yelled, anger pounding through her.

"I loved her. I saw how messed up her first husband left her. She needs someone to take care of her, not to take care of someone!" Chase clenched his jaw, and threw out an arm to stop Thirteen's proceeding to the door.

"Keep your hands off me." Thirteen ground out.

"You barely even know her!" Chase shot back, pulling his arm back at the look he got from Remy.

"No, I know her. Do you? You were married to her. Did you even know she liked women?" Thirteen said, a smirk sliding across her face, because she knew she had him.

"Allison is straight." He stated, his draw tightening. Thirteen threw her head back and let out a musical laugh.

"No, she's far from straight." She bit her bottom lip, grinning just because it pissed him off. Then she proceeded to leave the locker room.

XxXxXxX

"Allison," Remy whined as she entered the ER head's office.

"What is it babe?" She asked looking up from her paper work.

"I just 'talked' to Chase again." She stated as she fell onto the couch.

"Why the air quotes?" Allison asked moving her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Because all he does is yell and glare." Remy's reply came muffled from one of the throw pillows.

"What'd he say?" Allison asked moving over to kneel next to the couch. Concern evident in her voice.

"That I don't know you, am just screwing you over..., and that you don't like women." She smiled at the stupidity of that last statement. Turning to face the blonde. Keeping what he had said about her not needing someone to take care of to herself.

"Well that is obviously just 'stupid Chase stuff,' and just to clear things up. I really like women." Allison gave her a goofy smile, and drew closer to her.

"You know, I really like it when you wear your glasses?" Remy rested a hand on Allison's pink scrubbed shoulder. Raising herself up on her elbow. She pulled Allison closer.

"Really? Now why is that?" They were now inches apart. The tension between them thick and tempting.

"I think it's either, this thing I have for smart girls, or this other. Sexy librarian thing I have." Allison was very aware that Remy's voice had dropped an octave. Something she had noticed as a sign that she was aroused.

Allison closed the remaining couple of inches between them in a kiss. Which quickly became more heated than it should in her office, with the door unlocked.

Remy curled her fingers in Allison's blonde locks. Holding her to her lips. Soft full, and moist.

Remy moved to get better access to those lips. Allison moved between her knees, still on her own knees, their lips still sealed together. She felt her hands go to the soft white cotton of Remy's button up. Clenching it to make sure she didn't move too far away.

"God." A groan of disbelief, disgust, and shock, came from the doorway. The two of them jumped apart, surprised.

"Allison, you, you, you're straight!" Chase stuttered out from his place in the doorway.

"Obviously. I'm not." Allison shot back. Giving a small flourish between her and Thirteen, who was still panting, with wide shocked eyes. A glare coming to her features.

"Chase, please can you just stop. Leave me and Remy alone." She took a step closer to him. Her hands thrown out to her sides.

"Okay!" She demanded. Glaring at him.

"Why, why her?" Chase gave Remy a pointed look.

"Because I like her, I didn't choose! I liked her. I like her. I_ love_ her." Allison felt, a hand slide into hers from behind.

"Now please, Chase just leave us alone." She turned around to face Remy, who was still holding her hand. A sympathetic look in those striking eyes.

"I'm just trying to help you." He stated as he walked out of her office. A slump of defeat in his shoulders.

"I don't need your help." Allison snapped right before the door closed.

Then slid her arms around Remy's waist, and buried her head in her shoulder. Shoving away the tears welling in her eyes.

"He, I just, I wish I never would have gotten my life messed up with his." She mumbled into the soft leather under her cheek.

"It's okay, I get it. Come here. He's just an idiot." Remy stroked Allison's hair, and hugged her closer. Nuzzling the hair on the top of her head.

"He is isn't he?" She looked into her eyes, and a smile spilling across her lips.

"Yes." She kissed Allison's forehead. "Very much." She kissed her again, this time on the nose.

"You shouldn't let anything he says get to you then." Allison replied, before pulling Remy back for a kiss on the lips.

XxXxXxX

"So they were kissing? Like full blown making out?" House interrogated Chase the next morning. As he sat slumped in his chair, staring into his coffee. Dreading the moment when he would have to see _her_ walk in the door. Sure when he and Allison had ended things, he had expected to see her with other guys.

But never a woman. Much less one he worked with, every day. But what hurt the most was how happy they seemed together. How they fit, how they worked. It hurt because seeing them, made him realize what he had had with Allison was almost a joke in comparison. Plus it really sucked that seeing them together was so unbelievably hot.

"Yes, well I think there was." He mumbled, before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Do you think they were going to get naked?" House asked. Moving closer and stomping his cane on the ground to get the younger man's attention again.

"No. I don't know, maybe, they were pretty into it." He took another sip of his coffee.

"Who was pretty into what?" Foreman asked as he set his brief case down on the table, and sat down himself.

"Your ex, and Aussie's ex where making out in the chestier one's office." House stated a grin spreading across his face at the thought of stirring up more drama with this new player in the game.

"Wait, what? Cameron and Thirteen? But Cameron's straight." Foreman gave the two men at the other side of the table a look filled with confusion.

"Obviously not. That or Huntington's turned her. With her bi-sexual whiles." House spun his cane, before using it to stand from his chair.

"Speaking of, where is the lady killer this fine morning? She's usually in long before you two, and where's the Jew?" House spun around suddenly alarmed.

"Well Taub is at a conference, which has been on your calendar for a month. But Thirteen and Cameron, are they like together, or were they just making out?" Foreman asked.

"**Oh**, they're in a relationship." Chase piped up still staring into his coffee. Unable to get the images of his ex, pressed to Thirteen. Gripping her shirt, lips sliding over each other. Thirteen's hands curled in her blonde locks. Out of his head. God, and why did he have to hate it yet it turn him on?

Just then the door opened, breaking into the collective thoughts of the group. All thinking in some way about the brunette who entered..., and a certain blonde ER head.

"Do we have a case?" She asked House. Not taking her seat.

"No." At that she turned to exit the differential. "But!" She stopped, and turned at the door. "I want you to fetch me one from the ER." He smirked at the scowl Chase gave him when he put extra emphasis on ER.

"Alright." She turned to go yet again, and yet again was stopped by her boss.

"Oh yeah, and Thirty-One." She turned, her patience wearing thin, just wanting to get out of the tension filled room.

"Yes House?" She ran her thumbs down the backs of her suspenders, the same ones she's worn the day before, on account of the fact she only had so much of her stuff 'accidentally' left at Allison's house.

"Congratulations on the new girlfriend." Anyone that knew House would be amazed. Then again, anyone that knew House would see his ulterior motives. Would see the way his eyes went to not Thirteen, but Chase and Foreman as he congratulated her.

"Thanks House," she finally left, with a tone coated in sarcasm.

XxXxXxX

"Remy!" Allison piped up happily when she looked over her file to find her girlfriend on the other side of the nurses station where she stood.

"House sent me to find a case. Anything interesting?" She leaned against the smooth circular desk. Just happy to see that face, even though it had been less than an hour since the last time she'd seen her.

"Not really... I've got a forty year old man with blind flashes and a twenty-two year old going through menopause? Everything else is just scrapes, bruises, and broken bones. Which there a lot of this morning." She looked around the busy ER. Tired already and the day hadn't even started.

"I think House'll like the twenty-two year old better." Allison handed Remy the file.

"I wish I could help out babe." Remy looked around at the filled cots.

"You have your own job." Allison waved her off, and as she walked past her, to get back to patching up said cuts scrapes and bruises, she gave her a kiss on the cheek. That went almost unnoticed in the craziness of the ER.

Thirteen flipped through the file, while hoping a case would deter the boys long enough for some of the smothering tension to fade.

**A/N** So I really don't like how this one ended. But like the rest of it. I think it's nearing done. Like one or two more chapters. Mainly because it isn't going anywhere, and I have a couple more story ideas. So I hope you enjoyed. (Enough to review.)


	7. The Night Again

**A/N **So yay! Two updates in two days. I just realized I've only been writing it for two weeks. (It feels so long.) So that means a chapter every two days about. Oh god I really don't have a life. Oh well. Just a warning, down there. No not the disclaimer. But this chapter. Contains one of the most graphic/sexual things I've ever written. (It's not that bad.) Plus in the first chapter, I pictured Cameron in Jennifer Morrison's red leather jacket from Once Upon a Time. It's so uncreative. But she so asdfghjkl adorable/sexy in it.

**Disclaimer:** If you haven't figured it out by now you need assistance, or just don't read the disclaimers. I don't own these characters, or settings. Oh and I don't own Once Upon a Time which I mentioned above.

It was late. Like late late. Like early morning of the next day, but you still call it nighttime because you haven't gone to sleep yet, and that's not right, late.

Allison and Remy had gotten off work late. Well not that late but late for normal people's working hours, late. So they had gone home together, and had ended up taking a shower to wash off the hospital smell..., together.

Then they had watched a movie, and eaten dinner. Neither being tired when it was over, they had started talking. Just talking. One of the many things that Allison loved about being with Remy was that they could just talk, and tease, and be idiots together, and it always felt so special. Sometimes they really acted like teenagers.

Which was probably what had started their game. They had been telling stories. Just stories. They turned into funny stories. Which usually meant embarrassing stories. Well some embarrassing stories you just didn't want to tell. So to goad Remy into giving one up Allison had offered however long it took to finish the story, in making out time when she was finished.

They really had spent too much time around House. He had a way of making your thoughts go strategic. Well of course Remy had gladly agreed to this. Always taking any reason to kiss Allison.

Well soon it turned into a game. Embarrassing stories, embarrassing facts, or little known ones. They started rating them, instead of timing. It was really fun, and wonderfully sexually frustrating. Also they were learning lots of things about each other in the process.

It had gotten both of them very hot and bothered. But they hadn't gotten too carried away..., yet.

"It's your turn." Allison stated somewhat breathlessly, they were seated on her plush fluffy carpet, that Remy absolutely loved. Allison was basically in Remy's lap. Knees on either side of her waist.

"Ummm, a little known fact. I like girls, much, much, much more than guys." Remy leaned in for lips, that were five inches from her face. Only to be stopped by a finger.

"That's not little known." Allison protested. She didn't know why she was stopping those lips. But it was fun to see the look flash across her face, and feel Remy's hands tighten on her rear. Where they had been resting, to keep her from falling off of her lap.

"So, I'm running out of things." Remy pressed forward.

"I find that very hard to believe. The mysterious Thirteen. Out of little known facts?" Allison chuckled.

"I'm not that mysterious, and what happened to not calling me Thirteen?" Remy gave Allison's behind another squeeze. Loving the little squeak she got in response.

"C'mon, I told you lots of things." Allison pouted. Wrapping her legs tighter around Remy's middle. She wasn't wearing her jeans anymore, and her in just her panties, socks, and unbottoned blouse, showing off a matching bra was very hot.

"How about, I love boobs." At this Remy pressed them down against the floor. Giving Allison's boobs a squeeze. Running her thumbs over nipples through the material of her bra. Finding them already taut, and standing at attention. This sent a small thrill of arousal through Remy.

"Mmm, that one's okay." Allison moaned against Remy's hot neck, right under her ear. Closing her eyes and breathing Remy's amazing scent in.

After about four minutes of much of this they broke apart. Allison's turn.

"Sometimes I would fantasize that Chase was a chick. That's why I wouldn't let him cut his hair off, not because I liked how it looked at all. Well actually it was most of the time." Allison gave Remy a beat that look.

"Really?" Remy ran her hands up Allison's back. Nibbling a collarbone.

"Yeah, I would make him turn the lights off too. Which is kind of weird since we started as bed buddies." Allison tilted her head back, giving Remy more access to her neck.

"The term is fuck buddies." Remy stated looking up at Allison through her lashes. Before running her tongue up her neck. Allison shuddered at the tongue on her neck.

"Let's not talk about Chase." The blonde stated before moving in on Remy and gaining the upper hand. By biting a tank top covered nipple.

"Gah, Allison" She scolded. While holding the back of her neck. Keeping her level with her chest.

Allison broke away, and came up to bring their lips together. Soon they fell into a fierce battle for dominance. Which Allison won. Straddling Remy on the floor. She ran her hands up under her shirt. She soothed the nipple she had bitten with a thumb delicately.

Which only succeeded in perking it up more, and turning her on more.

"It's your turn." Allison reminded. Hand still up her shirt. Rolling the little pink bud between her fingers.

"Mhmmm," Remy had her eyes closed. Fingers digging into the carpet, to keep from making noise.

"Rem, if you don't say something I'll stop." Allison hummed against Remy's ear.

"No," Remy moaned. Gripping the forearm that had bunched up her black tank top. To keep it from moving.

"My breasts didn't even out until I was twenty-four." Remy stated loosening her grip on Allison's wrist. But not quite wanting to let go.

"Really?" Allison asked, a teasing smile quirking her lips.

"Yeah, I would actually check in college." She groaned in protest when Allison's ministrations on her chest slowed, and then stopped. Then her hand moved, from pinching a nipple to cupping a breast. Her other hand slid up her shirt to cup the other.

Allison made a concentrating face.

"They're even n-ohh." Remy's eyes fluttered shut as Allison gave each breast a small squeeze.

"Are you sure?" Allison breathed in her ear.

"Mmm, I thought so. Oh, oh no, don't. Don't stop." Remy pleaded as the warm pads of palms were removed from her chest.

Remy didn't know when Allison had gotten her pleading. Remy had had the upper hand throughout most of their game. Not that she minded at all.

Allison circled nipples on the outside of the shirt, before moving to trace the outer edges of those firm globes.

"Yep, they're perfect." Allison stated. Grinning when she saw the muddled mess she had made Remy.

"Does this mean I win?" Allison asked as she ran her fingers down Remy's sides, down over her black tank top. To where it had been shoved up, and creamy beautiful flesh was visible.

"No, it's your turn." Remy stated finally drawing herself together. Trying to think through the fog that Allison was filling her head with. God she loved it when she touched her.

"I don't want to play this game anymore." Allison breathed against Remy's neck. Right over her jugular. Feeling the flutter of her heart under her lips.

"Why don't we play a new one then?" Remy flipped the two of them over so she was on top. But she was seated more between her knees than actually on top of her like Allison had been. She pressed two fingers against Allison's heat throbbing between her legs.

She ran a hand up to cup one of Allison's breasts. They were large and full, and overfilled a hand.

"I have to tell you Allison." Remy pressed her thumb against a pert nipple through the fabric of her bra.

"Hmm," Allison moaned, wanting nothing more than for her to just take her then and there. No more of this teasing, she had her.

"I think yours are better than mine." Remy kissed Allison's exposed stomach.

"What?" Allison was having trouble forming coherent thought. Remy's fingers were still pushed against the now soaked cotton of her panties.

"Your boobs. You said mine where perfect. I'm pretty sure yours are better." Remy kissed a thigh this time. Hands going to push the unbuttoned shirt from Allison's shoulders. Then creeping up her back to undo the black bra still binding her breasts. She released it, and Allison groaned when she felt the cool air on her chest.

"Rem," Allison pleaded.

"Tell me." Remy goaded, fingers stirring against the heat of her lover.

"Remy." Her eyes were closed tight, trying not to cry out as nimble fingers played with thin cotton.

"What? What do you want?" Remy moved up her body. Fingers never leaving her center.

"Take me, here now, on the floor. Fuck me, screw me, make love to me." She gasped when she felt two fingers enter her. Lips attacking her own. Her panties were gone, and she lay naked under Remy. Except for her socks.

"Oh, Rem, Rem," she moaned out the e part when a thumb came down on her clit. She threw her head back. Blonde curls splaying out, and spilling around her when she came. Once, twice, three times.

Finally Remy fell down next to her, breathing just as heavy.

Allison rolled on her side, when she could breathe again, and watched Remy lick her fingers slowly. Allison bit her lip, trying not to moan. She snuggled into Remy's side.

"I love you." Remy stated tracing patterns on Allison's bare back.

"I love you too." Allison replied, moving up to place a kiss on Remy's cheek. Then her lips. Allison smiled, and found Remy smiling back.

"You're amazing." Allison added. Fingers creeping under the edge of Remy's shirt. Then pulling it off over her head.

"What're you doing?" Remy asked watching Allison on top of her. A mischievous smirk on her lips.

"Returning the favor." Allison goaded. Pressing her lips in a kiss under her girlfriend's navel. Then moving up her stomach. Kissing right into the valley between Remy's previously said, perfect breasts. Remy was looking down at her with lust filled eyes.

Then never breaking eye contact Allison licked a line up that valley. Feeling Remy shudder under her was one of the best sensations in the world. Especially since she was straddling her when her hips jerked.

She moved up around her left breast. Circling with her tongue. Touching everywhere but where she desperately needed it. A hand slid up her thigh. Thumb turning circles on the amazingly sensitive skin of an inner thigh.

Then her lips finally found a taut pink target. She caught it between her teeth, loosely, not biting like earlier.

But her breasts were already extremely sensitive from teasing all night, and soon she was moaning for her hands to move up, up, up.

"What is it that you want?" Allison asked. Playing Remy's game from earlier on her.

"You," She stated, eyes wide, and holding hers. "All of you. In me right now." So Allison did as she was told. Until Remy was screaming her name.

XxXxXxX

Some time after that they found the bed, and collapsed, tangled up together, into a deep sleep.

Morning came too soon, as they had only gone to sleep two hours before the sun was rising, and the birds were chirping. Allison got up, much to Remy's displeasure. But just to close the curtains. Then she was back to bed, and snuggled in Remy's arms. Both were still utterly exhausted.

XxXxXxX

When Remy awoke again it was almost one, and Allison was gone. She rolled over. Searching for her in the sheets, and unwilling to get up.

She finally did. Finding her pair of underwear, and tank top. She walked out into the rest of the apartment. Which was much brighter than the bedroom. She smelled waffles.

"Allison, Babe?" She walked around the bend, to find Allison. Leaning against the kitchen counter watching the news.

"Good..., afternoon beautiful." Allison greeted. Kissing Remy on the lips, and wrapping her arms around her waist. She buried her head in her nice smelling neck, and swung them from side to side. "You almost missed the party. The waffles were getting cold." She grinned at the face Remy made.

Allison pulled her to the table. Where they sat down.

"Happy one month." Allison cheered giving Remy a waffle. At this Remy made a shocked face, and drew Allison in for another kiss.

"You know, I'm so lucky you had to baby sit me." Remy stated, wrapping her arms around Allison's neck.

**A/N** So I really, really like this chapter. I think it could be the last. If you guys want it to. I might be able to think of something for maybe one more chapter but I'm not sure it would be any good. So review away, and tell me comments, questions, and concerns.


End file.
